


For Love of My Son

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s02e03 Return to Omashu, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: When his son miraculously reappears, Ukano swears he hears a flap of Airbender robes, sees a child clad in yellow and orange.





	

Right after he hears Tom-Tom’s coos, right before the rush of joy and relief that follows, Ukano swears he hears a gust of wind, a flap of Airbender robes, sees out of his peripheral vision a child clad in yellow and orange.

It changes nothing. He kisses his son and is as loyal to Ozai as ever. 

But when it all ends, when the Avatar defeats Ozai, there is a part of him that will not mourn. Ozai was willing to use his baby to bargain for a King, while the Avatar flew into New Ozai to bring him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are my bread and butter!


End file.
